Safe & Sound
by Supernatural Creatures Rock100
Summary: Cole Becker, isn't a normal girl in High School. She's actually a quiet and shy telepath, that get's bullied everyday. She feels like a freak that doesn't belong, until the night she is saved by the dark and mysterious, Derek Hale. She becomes his first beta and finds out how truly powerful she really can be. What happen's when she starts to fall for the Alpha? Derek/OC - S2.
1. Chapter 1: My Savior

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't own anything, except my OC characters. There are pictures of them on my Bio!**

**This starts in Season 2, in the beginning.**

**Cole Becker is played by: ****Ebba** **Zingmark**

**POV = Point Of View**

_Italics = Thoughts_

**Summary:****  
Cole Becker, isn't a normal girl in High School. She's actually a quiet and shy telepathic, that get's bullied everyday. She feels like a freak that doesn't belong, until the night she is saved by the dark and mysterious, Derek Hale. Cole realizes what she's capable of and how truly powerful she can be. What happen's when she starts to fall for the Alpha? Derek/OC**

**Warning: There is an attempt rape in this chapter, but it's not gruesome and it doesn't go that far.**

**Chapter 1: My Savior**

**Cole's POV:**

I woke up to the blaring sound of my annoying alarm. I huffed as I slapped my alarm, shutting it off. Great... Another miserable day of school or Hell as I like to call it. I don't want to go to school, but I have to or I might become like my mother. A lazy drunk who hates her kids, makes them do all the work, and who get's disabled money and food stamps because she has a illness (more like terrible mother illness). Or I could be like my father, a nobody who deals drugs and get's women pregnant and not ever calling afterwards and never visiting their children.

I rather deal with all of the dumbass kids at my school then, stay home. That's why I usually pick up my six year old sister, Callie and go to the water park, my job, and stay as lifeguard as she plays in the kid pool area and I usually only go home when we get hungry and try to have her and myself avoid our mother.

I do my usual routine every morning: brush teeth, shower, dry off, dress into something decent, brush hair, put my glasses on, and go grab a piece of peanut butter toast and a mint.

I finished my hair and looked at my appearance. I looked at my deep blue eyes and my red hair in a messy bun and shrugged. I wore a baggy gray sweater, blue jeans, black converse, and my heart locket that my grandfather gave me on my tenth birthday. I had my big squared glasses on my face and I walked out my door.

* * *

I was walking down the hallway, clutching my books as I concentrated on going to my class and not hearing peoples thoughts. Oh! I forgot to mention that I can hear peoples thoughts and sometimes I can see images of what their thinking of. Yeah, that's one of the reasons why no one hangs out with me, because I act like a freak. No one, but my Granny and Callie knows about my ability. I know what your thinking, 'Why tell your six year old sister?'. Well the reason, is because she's also a telepathic too!

Brittany Thompson, the bitchy cheerleader, shoved me to the ground and stepped on my piece of paper. I glared at her as she laughed with her three friends. "What a loser!" Courtney, Brittany's cheerleader friend, said as they all left, snickering at me. I shook my head as I gathered up my things and stood up. I forgot to concentrate on not listening to the voices...

_"Man I wouldn't mind fucking her senseless, even if she's a bitch."_

_"Wow, poor girl, but it's her own fault for being such a loser."_

_"Glad I'm not her."_

I quickly ran into the girls restroom and shut the door, making sure no one was in the bathroom. I locked the door and slid down the wall, next to the sinks. I put my stuff on the ground as I tried to concentrate on drowning out the voices in my head. I gripped my head tightly with both hands as my eyes screwed shut tightly. Soon, the voices got lower and lower... Then, they stopped.

I inhaled and exhaled as I got up from the floor. I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror and splashed some water onto my face. Man, I hate hearing peoples thoughts and trying to not listen. It's so freaking hard to drown them all out because I can hear so many of them...

I shake my head as I pick up my stuff, unlock the door and walk out of the bathroom. I look around me as I continue to walk to my class. I get the usual looks, the looks meaning freak and weird girl, as I go to my class...

* * *

I was in my last class today, thank god! I just have English class left and then, I can go pick up Callie and go to work. I sigh as I walk into class and the see some people giving me weird looks and snickering. I shake my head as I sit in the back with this guy with light brown curly hair was sitting in front of me.

I wrote down the notes on the board as the teacher was talking, but stopped when I felt a strange presence somewhere. I ignored the strange feeling and continued writing, but this strange buzzing sound started. I tried to ignored it, but the buzzing sound kept getting louder and louder and louder.

I shot my head up and looked out the window. I saw a tall, dark, strange, and handsome man outside... just staring at Isaac. I looked back at the stranger and noticed that he had pale green eyes, spiked up hair that was black, thick eyebrows, strong jawline, and he looked like he has 150 pounds of pure muscle on him.

While, I was inspecting him, I didn't notice that his stare turned to me now. My eyes widen and I quickly looked away and started to write down more notes. I glanced back at the window and I didn't see him anywhere. I furrowed my eyebrows in frustration and confusion. Who was that man? Why was he staring at Isaac like he was inspecting him, like he was seeing if he could use him?

Whatever, it's not my business, so I don't need to get involved... But I'm to damn curious!

* * *

**(Later on - Nighttime)**

I was walking over to the library because my mother forgot to return the movie, Underworld, to the library and now I have to pay because I'm the one that forgot to remind her. God! I-I hate her sometimes, but not all the time because she's my mother! I shake my head at the thought and continue on walking down the empty sidewalk.

I decided not to use my car because I wanted to walk there and the library isn't that far away from my house... Maybe I should of used my car though because everything is quiet and creepy...

I stopped when I heard a voices close behind me...

"Hey sweetie, come alone?" A male voiced asked and I bolted. I heard men laughing, I think there were three men? I'm not sure and I so don't want to find out how many there are. I just don't want to get raped and that's what they were planning to do with me because I could hear their nasty thoughts.

I ran as fast as I can, but then, an arm wrapped around my waist. I went to scream, but the man covered my mouth with his hand. The man dragged me into an alley as the two men followed, both snickering at me. I gripped his arm and started kicking, I rather die then get raped, but I don't want either to happen. It seems like one of them will happen tonight though.

"She's a feisty one, Paul," A guy with a spider-web tattoo on his bald head, said as he stood in front of me in the alley. I noticed that the guy he was talking to was the one holding me. The man in front of me was Max and the one next to him was, Shay. I didn't care who they were because I just wanted to get out of her and in my bed for a good-night sleep.

I had tears streaming down my face and my blood was pumping fast through my body as I fought. My heart rate was increasing rapidly as I was in panic. Someone please help me! I kept trying to scream as Paul held me to him. He let go and threw me against the brick wall. I stood up and started to scream, but Max slapped me and I fell to the ground.

Before I had a chance to move, Shay held my arms to the ground as Max held my legs down. I kept squirming, trying to find a way out of this before I get raped and probably killed. I went to scream again, but Paul shoved a rag in my mouth as I started to cry again. Then, the man that grabbed me before ripped my sweater opened and threw it to the side and laughed when I started to try to get away from him.

The men snickered when they saw my white lacy bra and before Paul could touch me something roared, terrifying me and the three men. Paul stood up and looked down the alley. I looked up and saw the stranger from earlier standing there, but what I saw shocked me. The strange handsome man, shifted his face... He had hair grow as side burns, his eyes glowed and blood red, he had fangs or wolf canine teeth, his ears were pointed and he had claws... The stranger had wolfish features on him? Strange?

All three men stared wide-eyed at the wolf-man, then, they bolted down the alley and away. I sat up immediatley, taking the rag out of my mouth, as I stared at the... Werewolf? Surprisingly, I wasn't afraid, but more curious then anything. I sat against the wall and wrapped my arms around my knees that were against my chest. I was trying to hide my half-naked chest to him as he slowly walked over to me.

I saw him shift his face back into human as he stared at me curiously. I saw him reach inside his pocket and pull out the, Underworld, DVD. "Is this yours?" He asked me and I was surprised that was the first thing he said to me. I slowly nodded my head at him with wide eyes. He nodded his head and put it back into his jacket.

I decided to try to be a little brave and asked or more like stuttered, "Who-who are y-you?" He gave me a small smile as he kneeled down to the grown at my height. He's like a giant compared to me because I'm only 5 foot, 1.

"Derek. Derek Hale... And you are?" The handsome stranger, Derek Hale, replied. He cocked his head to the side and looked at me curiously. I tried to read his thoughts, but they were so low and quiet... It's like I could hear them, but I couldn't understand his thoughts... That's never happened to me before...

I was looking at the ground when I was thinking, but snapped my head up when I noticed he was waiting for an answer. "C-Cole... Becker... Are-are you a were-werewolf?" I stuttered to him and he smirked at me as his eyes glowed red. I didn't flinch away, but I looked at him with curious eyes.

"Yes, I am and your not normal," Derek said, well, more like stated. Suddenly, he stood up, taking his jacket off, and handed it to me. I looked up at him with narrowed eyes, trying to read his thoughts, but I... I couldn't? I slowly take the jacket and put it on quickly, zipping the jacket up to cover my chest. He offers his hand to me and I grab it, letting him help me up.

"How-how would y-you know?" I asked, curiously and he smirked at me as he started to walk away. I stood there watching his back, wondering if I should follow him or walk away?

Derek stopped and looked over his shoulder at me. I took that as my lead as I jogged up to meet him. I can't believe I'm doing this, but my curiosity is getting to me. I walked beside him as we walk quietly over to the library.

"How-how'd you know I-I wasn't norm-normal?" I asked him, I was still wondering why I couldn't read his mind. I was relieved that I couldn't read his mind, but it was also nerve wrecking because I didn't know what he was thinking.

"Earlier today, when I was at your school. I was seeing who I could make as my first beta. I saw you squirming around in your seat, like you were trying to ignore a sound. Also, your last name is Becker. Your family line are telepathic, not all of them, but some... Like your grandmother, Diana Becker, she is a telepathic. I've known her since I was five years old... The Hales' and The Beckers' have always known each other," Derek explained to me and I furrowed my eyebrows together.

I never knew that my family on my mother's side knew about the supernatural? I guess we learn something new everyday...

"Is that why I can't read your mind? Be-because your a werewolf?" I asked him, hoping he could answer the question I was dying to ask. He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"It's because I'm an Alpha. You can read beta wolves and other wolves, but you can never read a Alphas because we're more powerful... To read my mind, you would have to be pretty powerful," Derek answered and I sighed. At least I got an answer, that's what I was most curious about, shockingly. Then, I got a bunch of questions in my head...

"Can-can you ex-explain to me about the-the whole werewolf th-thing?" I asked and he smirked a little...

* * *

I was shocked about everything he told me and offered me. Derek told me about being a pack and that he needed one right now. He told me about everything: the hunters, the full moon, the shifting, I could be stronger both physically and mentally, and that I could possibly die of the bite...

I was both surprised on how much he told me and that he offered me a better life. Yeah, there's the hunters and the thirst to kill people, but he said, that he would help me control my animal side and the more werewolves are in the pack, the stronger we are. I could make friends and a new family in the pack, when he get's more people...

Yeah, I'm not just going to up and leave my Granny and little sister, but I could become a more stronger person. I could be more then the freak in school. I could become more powerful then I am. My life sucks now and if I die, Granny could take care of Callie. I won't have to deal with all of the bullshit in school anymore. I could defend myself and I would never be attacked, like in the alley or at school, again... Why the hell not?

Derek and I were walking back to my house, when I stopped. He stopped walking and looked at me with a expressionless mask. I looked him into the eyes, "I-I want the bite..."

* * *

**So how'd you guys like my story so far? I actually plan to stick with this one because I got tones of ideas going through my head.**

**Please review if you like this chapter and you want to see what happens next. Reviews means that people actually like my story or are interested in my story. They keep me eager to write more and continue the story. If I don't get reviews I lose interest in continuing the story because what's the point? So please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm The New Wolf

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't own anything, except my OC characters. There are pictures of them on my Bio!**

**This starts in Season 2, in the beginning.**

**Cole Becker is played by: ****Ebba** **Zingmark**

**POV = Point Of View**

_Italics = Thoughts_

**Summary:****  
Cole Becker, isn't a normal girl in High School. She's actually a quiet and shy telepathic, that get's bullied everyday. She feels like a freak that doesn't belong, until the night she is saved by the dark and mysterious, Derek Hale. Cole realizes what she's capable of and how truly powerful she can be. What happen's when she starts to fall for the Alpha? Derek/OC**

**Chapter 2: I'm The New Wolf**

**Cole's POV:**

I woke up when I heard the stupid alarm clock go off. I huffed when I realized today was a new day for hell, I mean school. I rolled my eyes as I sat up in my bed, but I stopped when I winced a little. I grabbed my side and looked down and realized why it was hurting. I pulled up my shirt and gazed at the white gauze with tape on it. There was blood seeping through, but only a little. I shake my head as I get up and do my daily routine in the morning.

I decided to wear a dark blue floral dress that had roses on it and went down to my knees with short sleeves, brown knee high boots, and my heart locket. I let my wavy hair down and decided not to put on make up today. I was going to put on my glasses when I realized that I could see clearly then I ever had before... I guess the werewolf bite is working. I smiled at the realization and walk out of my room.

Callie came running towards me and I easily picked her up, resting her on my hip. I smiled when I saw her dress herself in a dark purple dress with long sleeves and put on her pink light-up sneakers. "You dressed yourself today?" I asked her, using my surprising voice as I fake gasp. She giggled at me as she looked at the same deep blue eyes as her's. I quickly walked down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Yes! I dwess myself today and I bwushed my haiw! See!" Callie said, always messing up her r's, but we're working on it. I smiled as I inspect her fiery red hair and saw that she did brush it and put her hair up in a ponytail, just like I taught her. I patted her head and put her on the ground, getting her cereal ready for her.

"I see! Good for you! Maybe after school we can go and get ice-cream!" I replied to her as I poured her, Honey Nut Cheerios, into her bowl. I heard her gasp as she sat at the table at me. She gave me a big toothy smile and I returned the smile.

"Weally?" She asked, full of surprise and joy. I giggled at her as I set her cereal in front of her. I nodded my head and she squealed with glee at the news. I giggled again as I poured myself a bowl and sat next to her. We both started eating, but I frowned when I heard our mother.

"Cole! You better not be spending any money for that ungrateful little brat!" She yelled and I glared towards the living where her lazy ass sat on the couch, drinking vodka. I shake my head at her and I decided to lie to her.

"No, Mom! Granny's giving me money to do so!" I yell back and I heard her grunt in disapproval. My mother never liked Granny and I don't know why? She's like the best grandmother anyone could ever wish for. Granny was actually more like a mother to Callie and I then, our own mother!

I shake my head as my sister and I both finish our breakfast and leave for school...

* * *

I walked into the school and I saw people giving me the same looks like they always do, but I ignored it as always. I just looked ahead and I just wanted to get to my locker and then, to class. I felt like someone was going to threaten me and I looked to my right to see Brittany going to push me...

Everything was like slow motion for me as I spin around, getting out of her way. I stopped and watched as she lost her balance and fell forward, landing hard on the floor. I covered my mouth as I stifled a laughed and saw her friends gasping at Brittany. She glared up at me as I shrugged and walked away.

When I was at my locker, I froze. I just remembered that today, I didn't have to concentrate as hard as I did before to not read peoples minds. I unlocked my locker and I looked over at Erica, a epilepsy student who get's bullied and laughed at. I concentrated and I finally could hear her thoughts...

_"I wish Mom would of let me stay home today, so no one can laugh at me..."_

I sigh at her because I could understand the feeling. I quickly got my books and shut my locker. I jumped when the locker slammed shut because it was like a loud booming sound that hurt my ears. I heard the bell ring and I clutched my head as the ringing continued and squeezed my eyes shut in pain. I took a deep breathe in and then, out, and repeat, trying to control my new ability. I sighed in relief when the ringing stopped, but I quickly ran to class when I realized I'm almost late...

* * *

I grabbed my lunch tray as I scanned the lunch room. I decided that maybe I could make some friends since I felt better about myself since the bite. I stopped when I saw a guy with brown curly hair, sitting by himself and working on a camera. I inhaled and exhaled as I walk over there and stopped when I was in front of the table. He looked up at me with pensive eyes.

"Can I sit here?" I asked him, politely and he gave me a smile as he nodded his head. I smiled back at him as I sat in front of him. I looked at his camera and asked, "So are you into photography?" Probably a stupid question to ask, but I'm trying to start a conversation with someone, trying to make some friends. I might as well try to be better because the bite is already changing me.

"I'm Matt, by the way and Um-Yeah, I like to take pictures that are interesting to me," He said and I smiled at him.

"Sorry, I'm Cole... I know Cole's a boy's name, but-" I said, getting a little nervous and he smirked at me when he interrupted.

"I like your name and it's interesting," Matt said, stopping me from my nervous ramble. I smirked back at him and nodded my head. Matt seems like a nice kind of guy, maybe we could be friends?

"Thanks... I usually get strange looks when people hear I have a guy's name," I said, shaking my head and grabbing my apple. I took a bite out of it as Matt checked his camera over again. He looked up at me and smiled as I whipped my mouth with my napkin and I smiled back at him.

"So what do you like to do? Like a hobby?" Matt asked me. I looked surprised because the only person to ask that was my Granny and Callie. No one ever cared enough to ask me before and so I frowned and then smiled back at him.

"I like to draw and sometimes paint... Oh, crap I gotta go," I said when I realized that I had to get to class soon. I quickly got up, but gave Matt one last smile. "Thanks for letting me sit here. I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" I said as I quickly walked away. I heard a faint, "good-bye," as I quickly walked to my next class...

* * *

l walked out of school and got out my keys for my dark blue SUV. I had to go to my sister's school and pick her up and take her out for ice-cream like I promised. I didn't have to work today because today was cleaning day! What a coincidence, right? I mean I have a day off of work, right after I get the bite from Derek. Or is it just me?

That reminds me, I have to go see him today and discuss about me being a werewolf and joining him. I've already agreed and I want to because I don't know anything about being a werewolf and Derek was born one. He was an Alpha, while I was a beta and with the hunters running around, I need him in order to survive. I need to learn more about being a werewolf and I need to learn how to survive because it's not just black and white like my life use to be. There's grey in the middle, like Derek told me.

I guess some people might think that becoming a werewolf is a curse, but it's been like a gift to me already. I don't have to concentrate so hard on not reading peoples mind. I have fast reflexes, I'm fast, I'm only guessing that I'm more stronger and faster, but I haven't tested those abilities out yet. I can hear way better and I can see clearer without my glasses.

I'm still shy and quiet, but I'm slowly coming out of my shell. I know one of the reasons I wanted to become a werewolf was to be more confident in myself and become a stronger person, emotionally and physically. I want to be able to stand up to my bullies and I want to be more confident in the way where I actually start to make friends. I don't care much for a boyfriend, even though I've never had one, but I want a friend. I want a family that would care about me and I could care about them as well.

I just didn't want to be the quiet, shy freak in the corner. I wanted to become something more and I wanted to be brave. After that night, of almost being raped... I don't want that to ever happen to me again. I don't ever want to be defenseless again. I want to be able to protect myself and my family, even if my mother was in danger I want to protect her...

I was interrupted by my thoughts when I felt someone was behind me. In a quick movement, I turned around and swung, but my fist was caught before I could hit that person. I looked at the person and realized it was Derek, who was cocking an eyebrow at me. He let go and I brought my hand down and gave him a sheepish look.

"I suggest you use your senses next time because you would of known it was me," He said simply. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Sorry..." I apologized and he just shook his head at me. Derek looked around us, but no one was here. "So are you here to talk about me being in your pack or my new found abilities?" I asked and I realized I wasn't stuttering like I usually do. That's good and a first step of my confidence! Yes!

"Yes, so how are you feeling?" He asked me with a poker face. Man, he's really good at the whole poker face thing?

"I'm feeling a lot better then when I was human? I see better, hear better, fast reflexes, I don't stutter that much, and it's not that hard to block out peoples thoughts anymore," I replied and he nodded his head at my answer. I realized that I don't have that much time to pick up my sister before she starts to panic. "Oh crap, um-uh, I have to pick up my sister... Can we talk later? Like around, five-ish?" I asked him.

"Yes, you know where to meet me," Derek said and walked away. I nodded my head and quickly got in my SUV and drove to Callie's school...

* * *

**(Later on - Abandon Subway Station)**

I walked up to the abandon subway station, where Derek lived. I looked around me and see Derek walk out of the subway and walk over to me.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked him as I sit on a chair as I watch him. He was in a white tank top, black jeans, and black combat boots. Derek grabbed a trunk and dropped it a couple of feet in front of me. I raised an eyebrow at him as he sat down and looked at me curiously.

"I'm curious about your telepathy... Tell me about it," Derek said with a serious tone. I nodded my head as I looked to the floor and then, back at him. I knew I would have to tell him about my telepathy because he needed to know. Maybe in the future I could help him and our pack with it and maybe I could save innocent lives. Maybe being a werewolf would make me more powerful in telepathy?

"It started when I was five years old. I could hear what someone was thinking, without even knowing. Sometimes, I lose control and I could hear everyone's thoughts. If that happened, my ears and nose would bleed because the voices are so loud that I couldn't even hear my own thoughts or heart beat. I started to control it, but I get migraines when I do sometimes. I found out when I was ten, that my grandfather and grandmother could do the same things when I heard them communicate with me through the mind... Usually, it's hard to control my telepathy, but ever since becoming a werewolf... It's like I don't need to concentrate on blocking out the thoughts, but the opposite. In order for me to read peoples mind, I have to concentrate on them..." I explained to him.

Derek furrowed his eyebrows and nodded his head. "Alright... I might need you, later on, to use your gift to help me and the pack. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I already figured you would and that, that was one of the reasons why you changed me and let me in your pack," I replied, shrugging. I already knew he might need my help. I wasn't offended either if that was one of the main reasons for turning me. We've never met before and I wasn't going to start crying because of that.

Derek got up and walked over to the middle of the floor. He looked around and then, he gave me stern look as he said, "Good... Now we're going to train now..."

I nodded my head as I stood up and got ready for some training...

* * *

**Kaylee100: **It will be explained next chapter.

**SassyGrl23: **I'm glad you like my idea for my story! I appreciate it a lot!

**Hance: **Glad you like my story!

**wolfgirl442: **Thank you!

**aliciasellers75: **Thank you!

* * *

**I'm so happy that people reviewed/favorite/followed my story! They all brought a smile to my face and I was so excited to start the next chapter! Tell me if you liked this chapter!**

******Please review if you like this chapter and you want to see what happens next. Reviews means that people actually like my story or are interested in my story. They keep me eager to write more and continue the story. If I don't get reviews I lose interest in continuing the story because what's the point? So please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Full Moon

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't own anything, except my OC characters. There are pictures of them on my Bio! On my Tumblr has Safe & Sound on it! Check it out!**

**I won't be putting up the summary or who plays Cole anymore because I just didn't want to anymore. You can go to my Bio to see who plays which OC character or what they look like. I'll start 2x01 in Chapter 5 because I want Cole and Derek to get to know each other more. Also, you can see her sketches on my Tumblr, but I didn't draw them.**

**POV = Point Of View**

_Italics = Thoughts_

**Chapter 3: The Full Moon**

**Cole's POV:**

I couldn't believe it's been two weeks and the full moon will be up tonight. I'm so anxious because I'm afraid to loose control. What if I get out and hurt or kill Derek? What if I kill innocent people or hurt them? What if I kill someone in my family?

Those were the questions I was thinking about as I sit in Geometry class. I couldn't concentrate on doing freaking math right now. I have more important things to think about then, math. I know I shouldn't worry that much about shifting on a full moon, but I can't help it. I know Derek won't let me out and kill people. I know I can't kill Derek because he's way stronger then me. I mean, look at the guy and then look at me. I may have super-strength and super-everything-else, but he's like ten times my abilities and I can't even read his mind.

I should just calm down and try to concentrate on school until I drop Callie off. I just have to breathe in and out, in and out, and repeat...

"Miss. Becker?" Ms. Holly yelled as I was trying to calm down. I jumped a little and looked up at her with surprise. She had a worried look on her face as she scrutinize me.

"Um... Yes?" I asked and some of the students snickered at me. I just glared at them and some of them shut up. Ms. Holly glanced at the students and then, back at me.

"Are you... alright?" She asked and I nodded my head, slowly. The old woman gave me a small smile as she turned back to the board. I breathed out a sigh of relief as I leaned back and shut my eyes slowly... Stay calm and you'll be fine... Just stay calm, Cole... Calm...

* * *

I sat at the lunch table I've been siting at for a week with Matt. He's a nice guy and I have fun talking with him. I always bring my sketchbook with me and he brings his camera. We always let each other look at the other's work. I have to admit that he's an excellent photographer. I've seen them and he usually takes photos of nature and stuff, but they are really good. He says the same thing to me about my drawings.

"Hey, how are you doing, Cole?" Matt asked as he sat down in front of me. I gave him a small smile as I shrug at him. I wasn't okay really, but if I told him that then, I might have to explain it to him why. It's not like I can say, 'I'm scared to death of shifting and killing anyone in my path. Oh! I forgot to tell you why! It's because I'm a werewolf and when I shift on a full moon I get really blood thirsty. How are you, though?'. Yeah-no, I definitely can't tell him that or I would be going to the nuthouse and murder people there...

"I'm fine, do you got any news pictures?" I asked him, interested to see any of his new photos. He smirks at me as he grabs his folder and hands me it. I smile back at Matt as I gave him my sketchbook. I looked through and smiled when I saw a beautiful river in the moonlight and it was so beautiful. I looked through the rest and saw a couple of the lacrosse team and smiled. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, your an excellent photographer. You should become one of those photographers in Vogue of something like that," I said with a genuine smile as I hand his camera back.

"Thanks... You should grow up and become one of those professional artists or something. Your really good," Matt complimented me. He smiled back at me in return as he handed me my sketch book. I felt calm talking to someone, so I began to tell Matt all of my funny stories and we started to just joke around with each other...

* * *

I walked out of the school and worry to over me. I was worried about everything and I guess it's the full moon. Derek did tell me that our emotions can go wild on or near the full moon. Maybe my emotions are just going wild or something? I'm not sure, but I'm really worried...

I was interrupted by my thoughts when Brittany and her four cheerleader friends stood in front of me. I sigh and roll my eyes. Seriously? Today she wants to try and piss me off. Ever since she tried to shove me and fell, she's be after me since, but I just walk away. I glare at them when they glared back at me. I heard footsteps and turned around to see three jocks there.

"What do you want, Brittany? I need to go and pick up my sister before it get's to late and I don't have time for your bullshit," I bluntly said, my rage was starting to raise, but I tried to calm down.

"I've just come to teach you a lesson, loser. You don't mess with me... Girls," She said smirking at me. Her four friends, Katie, Liz, Willa, and Jody came up to me, in a threatening way. I growled lowly and tried to stay in control... Control...

Jody went to slap me, but I grabbed her wrist and shoved her at Willa, they both fell down to the ground. Katie went to kick me, but I grabbed her leg and kicked her in the stomach. Liz punched me in the face and then I punched her right back. I heard a crunch when my fist collided with her nose. She fell to the ground crying out in pain. Jody and Willa got up and looked at me frighteningly, while Brittany just glared at me in fury.

The three jocks, Dylan, Victor, and Bryan, glared at me. Dylan went to punch me, but I grabbed his fist and squeezed, breaking his hand in the process. I saw him kneel down to the ground and cry out in pain, but I didn't care. I dropped his hand and did a spinning kick, hitting his chest and causing him to be thrown into Brittany.

I was panting with fury and I could tell I was changing. I quickly shut my eyes for a second and bolted for my SUV. I jumped inside and quickly drove out of there and to Callie's school to pick her up and drop her off at Granny's...

* * *

******(Later on - Abandon Subway Station)**

I ran inside the abandon subway station, panting a little because I was still trying to calm down, but all of my emotions were all over the place. I was worried about tonight, I was scared because of tonight, and I was pissed off at Brittany and her gang. I almost lost control and shifted in front of the bitch and her gang. I wanted to slash their throats open and/or rip out their hearts, that's how furious I was. I've never felt this furious before and I've never fought anyone (besides Derek, but we were training) like that before.

"What's wrong?" I heard Derek ask, as he walked out of the subway and looked at me with furrowed eyebrows. I looked up and him and frowned when I saw a head piece that had drills in it. I shivered at it, but decided not to say anything about it.

"I almost lost control today, after school. It was a dumb girl fight and a couple of jocks... I didn't kill anyone, but I broke a hand and a nose?" I said, trying not to be freaked out by the head piece. I was trying to look up at Derek, but all I could do was stare at the head piece in fear.

"Your emotions are all over the place because-" He began to say, but I interrupted him.

"The full moon... I know and my emotions have been going crazy. Can we just chain me up because at the moment I feel like hunting down Brittany and her gang and ripping their throats out. I may hate them, but I don't feel like killing anyone," I bluntly said as I walked over to him. I finally looked up at Derek and he nodded his head. We both walked into the subway as I glanced around.

Derek motioned me to sit at a seat and I did. I tried to take calm and deep breaths of air. I shut my eyes as he started to chain me up. I snapped my eyes opened when I saw the head piece in his hand. Derek looked at me with sympathetic eyes and I was surprised by it. I've never really seen him change his expression or anything because he usually is emotionless or angry.

"So is that going to help me stay in here or...?" I asked him with wide eyes. I so didn't want that on my head, but if it helps me stay inside the subway without hurting people... I'll use it...

"I'll just put it away since-" Derek began to say, but I interrupted him. If it'll help me from not hurting or killing people, I'll use it.

"Wait! Just answer my question, please... Will it help me from not hurting or killing anyone?" I asked, begging him to answer. Yes, I was still scared of that thing, but I just didn't want to kill or hurt anyone tonight. He looked at me with confused eyes as he scanned my face.

"Maybe... It could just piss you off more and you'll escape," He says, simply and I nod my head. Do I take the chance?

I guess he answered my question by putting it away. He looked at me with furrowed eyebrows and I decided to answer the question he wanted to ask. "I just don't want to get out and hurt or kill anyone... That's what I've been worrying about all day and... I'm scared because of it..." I admitted to him, looking at the seat to my right.

Derek put his pointer finger under my chin and made me face him. "I'll be here and I won't let you hurt of kill anyone. I'm your Alpha and I'm stronger and faster then, you. It's more easy now because it's just you I have to watch," He explained to me and I relaxed more because he was right. I was the only werewolf in his pack right now that he has to watch. Then, I wondered how he could control the shift?

"How can you control shifting and not rip someone to shreds?" I asked him with curious eyes. He shrugs as he checks the locks and chains.

"You have to have an anchor to your humanity. That anchor can be a person or an emotion, anything. It's just has to mean something to you... Mine is anger," Derek answered me as he finished checking the chains, locks, and bolts. He stood up and sat across from me. I nodded my head as I shut my eyes and tried to think of my anchor. A picture of my little sister popped into my head. I decided to concentrate on her.

Then, I felt my blood pressure raise and my heart began to pound wildly. My breathing went from calming breaths of air to ragged breathing of anger. I could feel my teeth change from normal to wolf canine teeth. I felt my fingernails grow and become claws and my eyes changed from a ocean blue to a glowing yellow. I was trying to calm down, but the beast inside of me was fighting a battle with my humanity. It wanted out and it wanted out now!

I was taking deep breaths of air, trying to control it when I roared in pain. Everything inside of me was throbbing, wanting me to let go and leave my humanity behind. I was weakened from the pain inside of me and the beast roared to life as my face changed from human to a wolf-like teenage girl.

The beast roared at Derek and was fighting to get out and rip him apart, Alpha or not. I was trying to gain back control, but the beast was winning the war inside of me. The beast broke the chains of her right arm and Derek got up and went to fix it, but the beast wouldn't let him.

No, she wanted out and she wanted to kill. She wanted to feel someones blood stick to her skin. The beast wanted to know what a heart felt like. She wanted to taste the blood of the person she was attacking or killing or already killed. She wanted to hunt down those teenagers that threaten me. She wanted to kill and kill, not hurt anyone, but kill everything in her sight. The beast's first target... Derek Hale.

The beast clawed at his chest, arms, and legs, as fast as she could. Derek shut his eyes in pain and the beast took that moment to escape. She quickly broke her chains and jumped out of the window behind her. The beast roared as she crouched down, ready to fight when Derek shifted his face and glared at the beast.

I watched as the beast leaped at him, but he simply threw her to the side. No, I couldn't let this go on any further. I already hurt Derek. I didn't want to escape and kill him or anyone else. I didn't want to hurt my family... Wait a second!

I thought of my little sister and how she would react if she saw me now. Callie would probably be scared and crying for someone to save her from her big sister, the monster. She would think of me as the monster in her closet or under her bed. I didn't want my baby sister to think of me as someone to be afraid of. I wanted her to think of someone to protect her, telling her it'll be alright and to not be scared. I refuse to be the one that scares her.

As the beast was laying on the floor, growling at the humanity that was slowly taking over. I fought and fought as hard as I can. I won't give up and I won't stop fighting for my little sister. I will not be the monster that she fears most. I will not kill anyone and be declaimed as a monster. I refuse to become a monster. I will not be that monster!

I roared as I slowly became myself again. I was panting hard as my claws, teeth, eyes, and face went from the beast back to human. I slowly stood up and turned around, facing Derek. I saw his shocked expression towards me as I slowly smiled.

"I did it... I controlled it..." I said as I was trying to calm down and take deep breaths of air. The beast was still inside of me, trying to claw it's way back out and rip Derek to shreds, but I was in control. I didn't let the beast control me. I didn't become the monster my sister was afraid of. I became me again and I was happy that I did it.

"What was your anchor?" Derek asked me as he helped me walk into the subway. I sighed as I sat down and he sat in front of me. Boy, taking control of yourself on a full moon is hard work. Man, it feels like I just ran a marathon and won because my bones and everything else is aching, but I feel like a winner.

I gave him a weak smile and explained, "My little sister... Callie... I refuse to turn into the monster she would be afraid of. I just pictured how scared she would be and that instead of calling out her sister to get rid of the monster... She would be screaming for someone to get rid of her sister..."

Derek looked at me thoughtfully for a second. "You really care about her..." He stated and I nodded my head. I had a weak smile on my face as I looked at the ground.

"I love my little sister... I've basically raised her because our mother and father don't care. Mom's an alcoholic, who hates her kids, and makes me be the mother of the house basically. My father, who I've never met before, is a drug dealer who get's women pregnant and doesn't ever call her or ever sees his kids. The only people in Callie and my life that actually loves us is Granny and, when my grandfather was alive, Papa. That's why I'm usually the one that always picks up Callie and I bring her over to Granny's when I go out..." I explained to him, not giving a care in the world if I'm giving him my personal information.

Derek nodded his head as I shut my eyes and thought about the time he told me the Hale's and the Becker's knew each other. "Oh... How does the Becker's and the Hale's know each other? Is the only people in my family that knew your family, only telepathic or...?" I asked him with drowsy eyes and he looked at me with pensive eyes.

"Only the telepathic people in your family knew... Your grandmother, Diana, and grandfather, Taylor, were friends with my mother, Talia. I saw them talk to each other a lot, probably plans for the pack and the town or something. Your grandparents use to come over and babysit the Hale children when the adults left to discuss business. Diana or Nanny as we liked to call her, would come over and teach us Spanish and how to cook. She was a kind woman and she use to tell us stories. That's really all I know because I was young..." Derek explained to me.

Now I understood what he met. Granny use to tell me about her job of babysitting kids and she talked about Talia a lot. I bet she knows about werewolves and she helped the Hale family.

Without realizing it, I shut my eyes and went sound asleep...

* * *

**Kaylee100: **Thank you and that's what I was trying to do. So you can see the small changes in her!

**SassyGrl23: **Thank you and I'm not going to have Erica be a bitch to Cole because I actually like her character!

**Guest: **I'm glad you like my story a lot! Hope you liked this chapter!

* * *

**I'm so happy that people are reviewing! I'm squealing inside! Lol! Hope you guys like this chapter! It's the longest chapter I've written so far! I actually plan to have every chapter at least have 3 or more reviews before I post a chapter.**

**********Please review if you like this chapter and you want to see what happens next. Reviews means that people actually like my story or are interested in my story. They keep me eager to write more and continue the story. If I don't get reviews I lose interest in continuing the story because what's the point? So please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Understanding

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't own anything, except my OC characters. There are pictures of them on my Bio! On my Tumblr has Safe & Sound on it! Check it out!**

**POV = Point Of View**

_Italics = Thoughts_

**Chapter 4: Understanding**

**Cole's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of chains and boxes or something heavy, being moved. I opened my eyes and blinked away the light as my vision focused. I sat up as I notice that I must of fell asleep in the subway train. I notice I had a pillow under my head and a thin blanket covering me. I furrowed my eyebrows as I pushed the blanket off of me and set my feet to the ground. Did Derek do this?

I rub my eyes as I soon realize about staying the night and how my parents would react and little sister. "Don't worry, your grandmother lied for you and told your mother you were at her house. Your sister stayed over at her friend's house. Their okay," Derek explained as he walked into the train. I nodded my head as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Um... Thanks... Sorry for, uh, sleeping here?" I apologized to him as I looked at him sheepishly. He shrugged his shoulders as he put the chains in his duffle bag. I rub the back of my neck as I get my black converse and put them on. I didn't know what to do, so I just got up and left the train.

"You know, you don't have to apologize for passing out here. You were exhausted and tired from controlling the shift on your first full moon... Come back around three and we'll do more training. Maybe next time when you control yourself from shifting on a full moon, you won't get exhausted afterwards..." Derek explained to me, leaning against the abandon train door frame. I turned around with a weak smile and nodded my head at him.

Derek nodded his head as I turned around and walked away, hoping to get to spend sometime with my little sister and Granny before three...

* * *

I was sitting on the park bench, watching my little sister play with her friends. I was in deep thought of what happened yesterday. I didn't get out, well I did, but I didn't kill anyone. I did hurt Derek though, but he healed. I still feel guilty over that because I not only hurt him, but I wanted to rip him in shreds. I guess I shouldn't complain about it to much because Derek told me that on a full moon, I'll be bloodthirsty.

I looked to my right and saw Granny sit down next to me. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. I've always wondered why Mom always tried to dye her hair color brown? I mean, Granny, me, and Callie and other women in the Becker family all have our signature red hair and deep blue eyes. I loved my red hair and blue eyes because not a lot of people have red hair and blue eyes. But it's kind of funny when people asked if I dyed my hair or have contacts.

"You've seem to have a lot on your mind... Tell me about it," Granny says as she gives me a kind smile. Sometimes I wonder if my mother was adopted into the Becker's family? Granny and Papa are nice, gentle, sweet, caring, and total opposites of my mother, their daughter. You would think she would have something from them, other then, blue eyes and her red hair.

"Do you know the Hales'?" I asked her, getting straight to the point of the question I've been dying to ask her. Granny gave me a small smile and held my hand. We both were watching as Callie was running away from her best friends, Lily and Xavier, as they chased after her. We both smiled when she was tackled and all three small children started to laugh loudly.

"If your asking if I know their werewolves then yes, I do know them. I was best friends with Talia and your, grandfather, Taylor, was good friends with her as well. I use to watch her children when she went away to discuss business with the other packs. I use to help her as well when she needed it. We've know each other for several years and all Beckers-" Granny explained, but I interrupted her before she could finish.

"Beckers' know the Hales'... So you know that I'm a werewolf now?" I asked her quietly. I didn't know how she would react to me being a werewolf. Derek told me that some families won't accept what you are and some will. I was hoping that Granny would accept what I am and not be angry with me, but I don't think she is.

"Yes, I do know you are one... I understand why you wanted the bite. Horrible mother, getting bullied, feeling like no one loves you in your family-" She began to say, but I wanted her to know that I didn't think everyone in my family didn't love me.

"Except you, Papa, and Callie... I just wanted to be able to defend myself. Stand up for myself... The night that I went to bring back that DVD that Mom forgot to return... I almost got raped and I know I shouldn't think about it that much or just forget it, but... I can't because all I can think about is, 'what if Derek wasn't there?' and 'what if he didn't show up on time?'. I could of been traumatized my whole life and I might of killed myself. I felt weak and defenseless and I don't ever want to feel that way again... I want to be able to protect myself, my family, my friends, and maybe I could save people..." I explained to her.

I looked over at her and saw her give me a gentle smile and I gave her a weak one in return. She grabbed my hand and set it in between us. We sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the peace and quiet as we watch my little sister play with her best friends. Granny sighed and I looked at her curiously.

"Sweetheart, I understand why you choose the bite. I understand that you didn't want to feel weak and defenseless... I understand everything because your Great-Aunt Belle was the same way. She was your age and asked to be bitten by Talia and join her pack. Belle was bullied in school and she had a hard time reading because she had dyslexia and she was deaf in one ear. She became a stronger person and I think... She was always met to become a werewolf, but she was killed by hunters because she was trying to help another werewolf who killed two hunters... I think, you were always met to become something greater when you got to a certain age. Ever since you were six years old, when you saved that boy from getting hit by that car, I've known. You didn't care if you got hit, but you didn't want that young boy to get hurt. You were never suppose to be the normal child, even when you were little. You were always met to become something greater..." Granny explained to me with a weak smile.

"Ever since I got bitten, I've felt stronger, but not just physically. I can protect myself now and everyone I care about. Maybe one day, I will become something greater, someone more stronger then I am right now..." I replied and we both smiled at each other. I felt relief that Granny accepted me for who I am and she understood why I choose this. Those two things were the most important things to say that made me much happier. I felt giddy right now because she understood and I could do a bunch of back flips in the air to show it, but that'd be strange...

* * *

**********(3:00 P.M.)**

I couldn't stop smiling as I walked into the abandon subway station because of my Granny. She's like the best grandmother ever! She's more like a mother though, but still! I love her so much and because of her, I'm in a great mood. I still had the giddy feeling, but I knew Derek was here and I just really did not want to embarrass myself. Maybe later I can jump around and squeal like a moron, but I have to train or whatever with Derek today.

"What are you smiling about? I'm guessing it's not about training today," Derek said as he walked out of the train. He was wearing a gray tank top, dark blue jeans, and black converse. I wore a white tank top, blue jeans shorts, black converse, my golden heart locket, and my hair was in a high pony tail. I didn't wear make-up as usual.

"Granny knows about me being a werewolf and she told me she understood why and that she accepted me. She told me about knowing your family and that she always thought that I would grow up and do greater things then just be a normal kid..." I said as I stretched my arms and legs. I don't know why, but everyone always tell me to stretch before I fight, but it's not like I can tell the bad guy to wait and stretch real fast and then kick his ass.

"What about your mother?" Derek asked as he sat down on a chair, watching me. I shrug because I didn't really care if my mother found out or not. I didn't care what she thought of me if she did find out. I don't care if she kicks me out because I'll take Callie with me to Granny's. I could always have our grandmother have guardian ship over us.

"I really couldn't give a damn about what my lazy ass mother thinks. If she kicks me out Granny will have guardian ship over Callie and I. My mother's never gave a damn about me or Callie, why should I give a damn about what she thinks," I said as I finished stretching. Derek raised his eyebrows at me and I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering what's wrong. "What?" I asked and he just shook his head.

"How come you always stretch before we train?" He asked as he walked over to the train. I shrugged my shoulders when he stopped and turned around.

"Force of habit? I don't know? Everyone always tells me to stretch before running?" I said, but I sounded confused. Man, I guess I need to work on that habit too. I saw his eyes glow red and mine glowed a golden glow. I felt my claws extend and my teeth change to normal to wolf canine. I could feel my adrenaline increase and I could feel myself control my beast self.

Derek's claws and fangs were out and his eyes stayed the glowing red. He roared at me and I roared back, of course his was more powerful then mine, but I wasn't going to lose focus this time.

He ran at me and I stood my ground, trying to see if my plan will work or not. Derek went to punch me, but I ducked and did a spinning kick to his chest real fast, making him fall and slid on the ground a little. He growled at me as he stood up and I ran at him. I went to give him a punch in the face, but he grabbed my hand and punched me in the gut. I didn't want to stop to groan, but I gave him a high kick to the face and he growled.

I did a backwards somersault, landing on my hands and then, feet. I gave Derek a low growl as I crouched down and ready to attack him again. He growled back as he charged forward at me. I roared as I leaped at him, but he simply threw me to the side. He went to kick me, but I did a quickly sweep kick and he fell to the ground.

I pounced on him and pinned him to the ground, but he quickly kicked me off. I did a back flip in the air and landed on all fours as I roared at him again and he roared back.

"Your smaller then me! Your faster then, me! Use it to your advantage!" Derek growled at me as he stood him. I nodded my head as I ran at him on all fours. I leaped at him again, but immediatley after he grabbed me to throw, I clawed his arm and kneed him in the gut. He let go and I walked backwards a little panting as I watched him heal. Derek looked back up at me with a impressed look on his face. I smiled at him, excited that I'm actually better then I was before.

"So I did good? Or decent?" I asked him with excitement in my voice. I've been actually practicing during free period at school to get better. I always go to my grandmother's basement and practice the moves Derek's taught me. My Granny's house isn't that far away and she's always out when school starts and she only comes back like fifteen minutes before school ends? So I basically have free time, without interruptions to practice because I believed Derek when he says he's teaching me how to survive. He's teaching me how to defend myself against hunters and in case there are werewolves that are a threat to Derek and his pack.

"You've gotten a lot better then before. Which is good because that means I won't have to train you that hard or as much now. I can focus on making the new pack members better at surviving and you can help," He explained and I nodded my head, understanding what he means. Then, I had a question in my head, I was hoping he would answer.

"Yeah... About that, when are we getting new pack members?" I asked, I was really anxious to actually get new pack members. It's not like I don't like spending time with Derek, but the more we have the stronger we all are. The more pack members we have the better we are at protecting ourselves and fighting. I also want to get more friends to because all I have are Matt and, I think, Derek. I'm not sure if Derek thinks of me as a friend, but I do in a way.

"I haven't decided yet, but I'm trying to get a werewolf named, Scott McCall, to join my pack. He keeps denying my offer though," He replies and I nodded my head. I know him, he's in my chemistry class, so is his best friend, Stiles Stilinski. I could tell Scott was a werewolf, but I'm not sure if he knew I was one. Someone else must of turned him because I don't remember Derek telling me about turning any other human into a werewolf besides me.

"He's in my chemistry class. I'm not sure if he knows I'm a werewolf though because he hasn't said anything. Who turned him?" I asked and he sighed. Derek sat down on a chair and I sat down in front of him taking a gulp of water from my bottle.

"My psychotic Uncle Peter, who killed my older sister, Laura. He killed her to become an alpha and was trying to create a pack and he turned Scott. He killed a lot of people and he tricked me into joining his pack then, when I found out he was lying and he didn't kill my sister on accident, I killed him... Then, I became the alpha and you know the rest," Derek explained and I nodded my head. I furrowed my eyebrows and I couldn't believe an uncle could do that to his sister kids. It's like a, 'what the hell, dude!', moments.

"Oh... Well-uh, I can try to help find new pack members. I can get into their heads to see if that person is who you might want in your pack or something like that?" I suggested, feeling a little awkward about the whole psychotic uncle thing, but glad he told me, in a way. Derek looked at me, thinking it over for a second, and nodding his head in agreement. Yes! I can finally use telepathy to help our pack.

"Yes, you need to find someone who feels like their life is hell. Find someone that wants power. Find someone-" He began to say, but I interrupted him with a smirk and a nod.

"Someone like me. That'll be easy. I can do it," I said and he nodded his head. I got up and smiled at him as I went to leave. "Good-bye!" I yelled out as I walked out of the subway train and to my car.

* * *

**(The Next Day - Sunday - Grocery Store)**

I was pushing the cart while looking through the frozen meat section. I was also giving Callie a piggy back ride, which I use to not to do at the store because it use to hurt my back when she was on it long, but now I don't feel a thing. I chuckled when she grabbed sausages because those were her favorite.

"Can we get these, sissy?" Callie said as her right arm was wrapped around my neck and her left hand was shoving the sausages in my face. I sigh as I put it in the cart. I look around and see the toy section not that far away and I can keep an ear out for her. I turned my head with a smile on my face.

"Do you want to go get a barbie?" I asked her and her face immediatley went from boredom to giddy. I laugh as she nods her head and set her down. She went to run, but I grabbed the back of her shirt for her to stay put. Callie frowned as she turned around. I kneeled down to her and said, "You get one doll and it has to be under fifteen or else I can't buy it for you. You have to stay in that aisle or come to me. Don't go wondering around the store or your going to get in big trouble. Do you understand?"

Callie smiled at me and nodded her head saying, "Yes! Can I go now?" I chuckle at her as I nod my head and she bolted to the toy section. I smiled at her as she left and continued scanning the meat section trying to find something everyone would like. I kept an ear out for Callie and I made sure that I could smell her scent, so if anything goes wrong, I can tell and go get her. I stopped when I smelled a familiar masculine scent. I looked up and saw Derek standing a couple of feet away. I furrowed my eyebrows and wondered what he was doing here.

"Derek? What are you doing here?" I asked and then I felt stupid because I saw him looking at the meat section as well. He looked up at me with an amused look on his face and I flushed in embarrassment. I rubbed the back of my neck as I said, "Sorry, dumb question. I thought you needed something important or whatever... Do you even have a kitchen in there or bathroom?"

"Yes... So did you find anyone?" Derek asked and I felt confused for a moment. I shook my head no.

"I haven't found anyone that I would consider... good enough in our pack. Everyone I've thought would be good werewolves, are too much power hungry and they wouldn't join our pack afterwards. The others that I've found are liars, sluts, druggies, drug dealers, greedy, idiotic, and obsessed with seeing girls or guys or both naked... Which can be very disturbing... Some of them I can't even stand, so I doubt even you could tolerate them. Seems like eighty percent of the teenagers in this town are useless," I explained, annoyed that I couldn't find the right people to join our pack. I hated the perverted ones because most of the times I got images of naked girls and/or guys. Some of them mortified me and I feel liked scrubbing my brain and eyes out with bleach.

"Well, I've never said it would be easy finding the right people, but it is good that your making sure they're the people that I want. That's one of the great things of you being telepathic. You can see if there is potential in that person and if their worthy of the bite," He praised and I nodded my head. I looked to the right and saw Callie running up to me. She was holding a stuffed black wolf to her with a big smile on her face.

"Can I get this one? She's only five dollaws!" Callie said with excitement in her voice. I knew she wasn't lying, not because of her heart beat, but because she never lies to me. Yes, a couple times when a little boy stole her lunch box and she got punched in the eye, but every kid lies. Callie knows not to lie to me when it comes to money because of how our mother is. Mom will get pissed off if she finds out that Callie got something expensive. So, I smiled and nodded my head at her.

"Are you Dewek?" She asked him, suddenly. My eyes widen at my sister because she read my mind again. Geez! She always does that, but that's because she doesn't know how to control her ability yet and she focuses her mind on mine when I'm with her.

Derek looked at her surprised and then, looked at me curiously. I was about to say something when Callie asked, "How come I can't wead youw mind? Is it because youw a big weew-wolf?" I snapped my eyes to her and my eyes widen. Derek's eyes widen and narrowed down at me. I kept my eyes on her as I kneeled down to her.

"Callie... We've talked about this. You gotta stop saying stuff like that out loud because then people might think there's a problem with you. I'm not saying there is, but they might... You remember when I told you to not tell anyone about your gift, not even Mom, but only Granny?" I asked her, quietly. No one was around us right now, but I didn't want anyone over hearing this. Callie nodded her head and had a weak smile on her face. "You can't tell anyone, even Mom or your best friends, about any of this. The only time you can speak of anything... Werewolf or reading minds, is when it's Granny or me and no one else around. Got it?" I explained to her.

Callie nodded her head and looked up Derek and then frowned at the floor. I looked over at Derek and explained, "She won't say anything about this. Callie does the same thing with telepathy, but she just thought since you are a werewolf that it's okay... I'm sorry, I've been trying to have her stop reading my mind, but she does it so she can't hear other peoples thoughts. She does the same thing with her best friend, Lily, and Granny..."

"It's alright... I understand... See me at eight, so we can continue training and talk more of this," Derek said as he turned around and began to walk away. I sighed as I looked at my little sister and picked her up, getting ready to finally pick something out of the meat section...

* * *

**Kaylee100: **Thank you and I'm glad you liked her transformation!

**Minx1993: **I'm glad you like my story and I will!

**SassyGrl23: **I plan on her standing up for herself and I'm glad you like her defending herself. I liked it a lot too! Thank you!

* * *

**I'm happy that you guys are reviewing, but I was kind of hoping for more reviews on Chapter 3: The Full Moon. I wasn't expecting like 10, but like the first chapter. I'm glad that I got three, but I won't be posting the next chapter until there are 5 reviews. I've changed my mind and I at least want 5 or more reviews! I'm not trying to be a bitch, but there are 25 followers and 16 favorites (which I am happy about that, by the way). There should at least be 5 or more. I just want something is all. Hell, it could be just a smiley face or an, 'Update soon' and I would be happy.**

_**Done with rant, but next chapter will be 2x01! Yes! This is my longest chapter so far!**_

**AUTHOR'S QUESTIONS TO REVIEWERS:**

**Did you guys like my scene with Derek and Cole training/fighting?**

**Which scene was your favorite in this chapter?**

**************Please review if you like this chapter and you want to see what happens next. Reviews means that people actually like my story or are interested in my story. They keep me eager to write more and continue the story. If I don't get reviews I lose interest in continuing the story because what's the point? So please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Over Emotional

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't own anything, except my OC characters. There are pictures of them on my Bio! On my Tumblr has Safe & Sound on it! Check it out!**

**2x01**

**Please read what I have wrote on the bottom after you read this chapter!**

**POV = Point Of View**

_Italics = Thoughts_

**Chapter 5: Over Emotional**

**Cole's POV:**

I've been a werewolf for about a month and a couple of weeks. Everyday I've been training with Derek and everyday I've been getting better and better with my senses and strength. I've felt more alive then I've ever been before. I feel more freer then when I was human. I feel more strong both physically and emotionally. Yes, I still do get shy and quiet at times, but I'm not afraid to stand up for myself and fight back. I'm not afraid of the bullies anymore and I'm not afraid of defending myself.

I use to think that my telepathy was a curse, but now I'm embracing it. I can control my telepathic abilities and I can easily read anyone's mind. I can also predict when some is going to hit me and where they are going to hit me. I can easily dodge a punch or hit that person before they hit me. The only person that I can't read their mind is Derek, which I'm glad for.

Also, ever since I became a werewolf, I've been spending a lot of time with Derek. I use to think he was this scary dude and a killer before, but now I actually see him as a friend/mentor to me. I've learned how to fight and defend myself because of him. I've learned how to control my shifts because of him. I've learned how to use all of my senses because of him. Derek taught me a lot and we're at a understanding level.

I walked out of the shower with a towel on and walked into my bedroom. I jumped a little when I saw Derek standing by my window and looking out of it. I glared at him and yelled/whispered, "What are you doing?". He looked at me with raised eyebrows as he looked around my room.

"Have you found a new pack member yet?" Derek asked and I sighed and shook my head. I've been searching for the right one, but I guess I'm being picky about it. I mean, Derek's searching too, but he says, I'm better at finding the new pack members since I'm telepathic.

"I think I'm close, but I have a feeling that today we'll find your second beta," I said to him as I gripped my towel, feeling nervous that a guy is in the same room with a half-naked me. I've never even kissed a guy and I still feel shy about myself.

"Good... I'll see you after school," Derek said as he turned around and jumped out of my window. I sighed as I shake my head at him and shut my window. I looked out and watched as he ran away and I'm guessing, to his Black Camaro. I sigh as I get ready for school.

I went through my closet and decided to try and improve my confidence today. I picked out a black off-the-shoulders cropped top with long sleeves, light brown skater skirt, black fishnet stockings, and black combat boots. I put on some light silver eye shadow, cherry red lipstick, black mascara, and some light blush. I decided to curl my red fiery hair and I smiled shyly at my look.

* * *

I walked down the hallway and saw a lot of guys gawking at me. I blushed at that and tried to keep walking. I know I probably over did the new look of me, but I was trying to come out of my shell. The only problem was that I was even more shy as everyone stared at me, or gawking, as I said before. I felt like getting a big rain coat now and covering myself.

I walked to my locker and looked behind me, but when I did I bumped into someone. I looked forward and saw the guy that's in my chemistry and English class. His name is, Issac Lahey, and he's that shy boy who always has suspicious bruises on him everyday.

"I'm sorry... I didn't see you there," I said to him as I kneeled down and helped him pick up his stuff.

"It's-it's no-no problem," Isaac stuttered and I gave him a small smile. I remember when I use to stutter... That seems like such a long time ago, when I think about it. I nodded my head as we both stood up and I saw a bruise on his cheek and one on his wrist. I frowned as I looked up at him.

"What happened to your cheek and wrist?" I asked and his eyes widen. I knew what was happening to him. Isaac was being abused by his parent because a friend of mine, when I was younger, had the same problem.

"La-lacrosse practice... It's-it's a violent game... I gotta go," He stuttered as he walked away fast. I furrowed my eyebrows and crossed my arms over my chest. I could tell he was lying and I didn't even have to read his mind to figure out he was in fact being abused. Wait a minute... He could be our second pack member!

"Hey! Freak!" Brittany yelled and I huffed as I rolled my eyes. Not this bitch again. I turned around and saw her marching up to me with Jody and Katie by her side, all three of them were glaring at me. I sigh as I wait for something.

"What do you want, Brittany? Didn't you learn your lesson before?" I asked her, trying to not want to rip her throat out. I really wanted to, but I didn't want to kill anyone. Brittany and her gang glared at me and I glared right back.

"You better watch your back because we're coming after you," Jody threatens and I just chuckle. They really think they can scare me at all? Seriously? I'm a werewolf and they're human girls who are bitches. What are they going to do? Fight me? Ha! As if they could beat me. Did they really not learn their lessons to leave me alone?

I didn't say anything else as I roll my eyes and walked away.

* * *

I was excited that I finally found someone that could be our next member in Derek's pack. I've been looking for about two weeks, I think? I mean, I feel bad that he's being abused because he's a nice guy from what I've seen so far, and no one should go through that. I was just excited that we've finally found someone and maybe this could help Isaac. Maybe being a werewolf will help him become someone fearless?

I walked out of school and over to my car, grabbing my phone. I looked up and saw Derek standing next to my car, looking around. I smiled and put my cell phone back in my pocket, as I walked over to him. "I found someone to join, but I didn't get a chance to talk to him. I think I might know where he is because I've seen him work at the graveyard," I explained to him when I stood next to him.

Derek looked at me and his eyes widen a little and my eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. What's the matter? I looked at myself and realized why. He was looking at my outfit and I rubbed my neck nervously. "Uh-um, I'll-I'll go change?" I said and his eyes snapped up to mine and he was back to his normal poker face look.

"No, your clothes are fine. There's an omega here and we need to go and catch him. We'll find Isaac as well and try to convince him," Derek says and I nod my head. I still felt shy about my outfit, but I'm gonna try to ignore it for now. I went to my SUV and Derek followed. I turned around and furrowed my eyebrows. He knows by now that I have to pick up my sister and then we can do whatever we need to do.

"Um... I gotta-" I began to say, but he interrupted me by turning around with a poker face.

"I know... I'll come with you and when you drop her off, we can do what we need to do," He says as he get's in the passenger seat. I sigh as I walk over to the driver's side and got in. I wonder how my little sister will react when she sees she'll have to sit in the back. I couldn't help, but smile at the thought and chuckle at the reaction when I thought about it.

I turned the key and pulled out of the parking lot. "What were you laughing at and why can't you stop smiling?" Derek asked me and I giggled some more. I shake my head at myself and thought, _"Get a grip, Cole Becker. We've got important things going on right now... Right!"_

"Um... I was just thinking how Callie would react to you being in 'her seat'..." I replied as I payed attention to the road. I shake my head as I make sure no one is passing by and the light. I hear Derek sigh as I look over at him and see him shake his head.

"Are you sure she can be trusted of our secret?" He asked and I glare at him as I shake my head at him. He rolls his eyes at me and says, "I just don't know if a first grader can keep secrets or not."

"Callie is a honest girl and she's kept secrets before. She's never told anyone, not even our mother and her best friends, that she could read minds. She may be six, but she's not a normal little girl, if you haven't noticed. I trust her... You should put some trust in her. If you knew her, like I do, then you would know that she doesn't lie or break promises," I explained to him, feeling a little annoyed that he's questioning my sister's abilities to keep quiet.

I understand, but if I trust her then, he should trust her at least a little. I've told her many things and she's never once broke them. The only promise she did break is when I had a crush on Jackson, when I was fifteen. I only had a short-time crush on him though because I thought he was handsome, but that was until he called my sister a moron. Although, he never let my crush on him go, since then... The only reason she broke her promise was because she wanted me to have a boyfriend and I will never tell her who I like again.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure she didn't tell anyone..." Derek said and I nodded my head as I stop in front of the school and waited for her to show up. I saw her wearing her yellow sundress with white sleeves and she had her hair up in a ponytail with a white bow. I shake my head as she bolted to my SUV.

"Sorry, sis, but you'll have to take the back seat," I said to her before she ran around my car and to Derek's side. Callie huffed and stomped her foot and I rolled my eyes.

"But that's my seat!" She whined and I shake my head at her and pointed to the seats in the back. My little sister glared at me as she opened the back seat door and sat in the car. I waited for her to put her seat belt on and started to try to get out of the parking lot, but it was packed. I guess getting in was easy, but getting out was harder... Strange?

"So why is he in my seat?" Callie asked, being rude and I gave her a stern look in the rear-view mirror. She just pouted at me and I shook my head at her. I heard Derek chuckle a little and narrowed my eyes at him. The alpha just shrugged it off and went back to his poker face.

"Because I have to go with him somewhere after I drop you off. And don't you dare read my mind," I said and glared at her, but a big smile appear on her face. I huffed as I finally got out of the parking lot.

"Too late... How come you don't spend as much time with me anymore?" Callie asked and I felt sad all of a sudden. She is right though... I haven't been hanging out with her as I use to, but I have duties I have to do and responsibilities... I can't play with her all the time. I didn't want to tell her this with Derek in the car though.

"We'll talk later, Callie... I promise," I said to her and saw her pout and I frowned a little. I felt horrible now... I feel so guilty and I'm worried that Callie will start to hate me. I know that I'm probably being over dramatic, but... She's my baby sister and I've basically been raising her since she was a baby, Granny helped though. But all of this stuff is important, I'll just have to find a way to do what the pack needs and hang out with Callie...

* * *

Derek and I were walking over to the graveyard. I was still feeling guilty at Callie and I was sad. I just realize how much me not spending time with her has done. Callie's been sad lately and she's been trying to get me to spend sometime with her. I've been ignoring her the whole time. I'm such a bad sister...

"You shouldn't feel so guilty. You've have a lot on your mind and you've been working hard. She'll understand," Derek says, trying to comfort me a little, but I was more aggravated then anything. I stop and shake my head as he looks back at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"But I do! I can't help it because I've just now realize that my little sister is different! Because of me! I know what I was getting into when I wanted the bite and I knew the consequences, but I don't want my sister to be this way because of a selfish choice I made! Callie is always sad now, but she doesn't say anything because she thinks I should know because I basically raised her with the help of Granny! I'm always there for her and now I'm hardly ever there for her! She's my responsibility because she doesn't have a mother that appreciates her! She doesn't even know what her own father looks like! She barely remembers any kind of good memories with our mother, which I don't think we have any! I have a job and I have to do werewolf stuff and I have to do school work and I have to do this and that and-argh! I can't help, but feel guilty because I'm always the one to comfort her! To treat her like she's the best kid in the world! To love her like she should be and I haven't been doing that!" I yelled out.

I felt a tear come down my face and I quickly whip it away and just stare at the teardrop. I'm so angry at myself and I feel weak. I felt tired and I didn't feel well. I felt like breaking stuff and tearing everything in my sight. I saw my claws and shut my eyes, breathing calmly as I try to control myself. I opened my eyes and saw that my fingernails were normal. I just realized I yelled at Derek...

I sat down on a bench as I watch the sun setting in the sky. How am I suppose to do this? How can I handle with all of this werewolf business and deal with my family and school? I've only been a werewolf for barely two months and I'm already complaining. I don't know how to do this? I guess being a werewolf isn't like what I thought it would be. I felt some more tears and I felt angrier as they fell. I didn't want to cry anymore! I don't want to be weak and I choose to be a werewolf so I'm not weak! I felt my claws grow, my teeth change, and my eyes began to glow, but I couldn't control it.

I put my head in my hands, cradling my head. I shook my head as I began to say, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to-to yell at you... Sorry for disappointing you... Sorry..."

I felt him sit next to me as he gently grabbed my hands and pulled them away from my face. I looked at the ground, not wanting to face him and see the disappointment in his face. So much for picking a great first beta...

"Cole... Look at me," Derek commanded, softly at me. I looked up at him slowly and I was surprised how caring he looked. He took my left hand and opened it, showing my bloody hand to him. I watched slowly as I healed and my claws go blunt. "I may not understand completely, but I do understand what your saying, Cole..." Derek says, trying to comfort me. I slowly look at him with tears still in my eyes and some falling.

"We haven't even got to the bigger problems yet and I'm already complaining... How can I even survive being a werewolf? I can tell there will be more danger later on, but how can I handle that if I can't even handle it now?" I asked him, wanting an answer and feeling loss for a little bit.

I look down at my hand that he was still holding. I noticed that his hand was bigger then mine, not that his hand was fat, but much more stronger and bigger then mine. His hand was warm and comforting to me. Derek gripped my hand and I looked into his beautiful pale green eyes as he locked his gaze with my deep ocean blue eyes.

"I'll help you and right now, your just so emotional because the full moon will be up in a couple of days. I'm your alpha and your my first beta, Cole. I know you can handle the danger that lays ahead of us because you're a strong person. Your a fast learner and your smart. You know how to control yourself on a full moon, you did it on your first full moon... You know what your capable of and you can control your abilities... I know you will survive this because I believe you can..." Derek explained to me as his eyes held the truth in his words.

He put my hand back in my lap and patted my hand. We still held eye contact as he said, "After we're done here, go talk to your sister... Since you trust her, I'm gonna put some faith in her that she won't tell anyone our secrets. Explain to her what's going on and try to plan stuff or make up stuff. I don't know, but everything will be fine... Okay?"

I smiled weakly at him and nodded my head. "Okay..." I said as I stood and he stood up as well. We nodded our heads at each other as we walk side-by-side towards the graveyard...

* * *

Derek and I both stopped when we heard a loud bang. We glanced at each other before we bolted towards the noise. I concentrated on the noise and who it was when we finally got there. Derek roared at the wild animal, who has a liver in his mouth, and the werewolf ran. I concentrated on the strange werewolf...

_"I need food! I need to find the alpha, but I'm so hungry!"_

I furrowed my eyebrows and look at Derek. He stared at the spot the werewolf was at with confusion before looking at me. I looked at the backhoe and then back at Derek. I mouthed, "Later," to him and nodded my head to where Isaac was. He nodded his head as we both walked over there.

I grabbed the right side of the backhoe and Derek grabbed the left. We pulled and the backhoe landed on the ground in front of us. We walked around it and looked down at the grave and saw a scared Isaac. He looked at us with wide and frighten eyes.

"Need a hand?" Derek asks and the scared human starts trying to breathe calmly, but he's still frighten of us. I give Isaac a small smile as I crouch down and lend him a hand. He looks at my hand skeptically.

"Don't worry, Isaac, were not here to hurt you, but we want to talk to you," I said in my calm voice. Isaac slowly grabs my hand and with ease, I pull him out of the grave. He looks at us both with curious and fear. I look at Derek and he smirks a little as he explains the situation to Isaac...

* * *

I was happy that we finally got a new pack member. Maybe I won't have to work so hard to find a new pack member now. Maybe I should relax after we catch this one werewolf. I can go over to Granny's and try to talk to Callie and explain to her why I can't hang out that much with her anymore, but I'll try.

I told Derek that the werewolf was hungry and he was looking for the alpha, meaning he was looking for Derek. We decided to go catch the omega and try to talk to him. We are wondering if we should let him into our pack or not, but we weren't that sure that we wanted him. Maybe as a last resort, but we don't know if he would be loyal to Derek or listen to him. We didn't want someone that was wild and/or rapid in our pack.

I stopped when I heard another voice... Scott McCall, was trying to chase down the werewolf, but I heard other voices as well. Derek must of heard them as well because he grabbed my arm and we bolted towards McCall. There were hunters here and we could at least save Scott from them. I'm guessing the homeless omega werewolf will be captured by the hunters, but I hope he doesn't die. I don't know him, at all, but I don't want to see someone die...

I was right beside Derek, running, when the alpha let go of my arm and grabbed Scott. The young werewolf was trying to escape Derek's grip as he dragged Scott behind a tree.

"Wait! Stop! What are you doing? I can help him!" Scoot began to say, angrily at Derek. The alpha was getting annoyed as the hunters were getting close.

"They're already here," I said as I stood next to the tree, hiding with Scott and Derek. The young omega looked at me with wide eyes. I shook my head at him as he looked back at the homeless werewolf, who was hanging by a tree, his hands were tied and he was growling.

"I can help him!" Scott protested, getting angry that he couldn't try to save the werewolf. I just kept my eyes on the hunters that were appearing and surrounding the growling werewolf.

"Quiet!" Derek yelled/whispered at Scott. I furrowed my eyebrows as I watched Chris Argent, Allison's father, go up to the werewolf and shocked the werewolf with a shock stick that stunned the werewolf back into his human form. As the werewolf cried out in pain, Scott struggled to escape Derek's grip, but the alpha only tighten his grip on the young werewolf more. I stood behind Derek and grabbed his arm, for some weird reason, it felt comforting that he was here? Strange...

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Chris asked the homeless omega. The werewolf was in panic as he shook his head, frighten by the hunters and what they would do to him. I would feel the same way if I was the one hanging by a tree and getting shocked.

"Nothing. Nothing, I swear!" The omega pleaded with the hunter. I frowned because I already could tell he was lying without using my werewolf senses. There's no doubt a hunter could tell he was lying and not telling the whole truth.

"You're not from here, are you? Are you?!" Chris yelled and that only made the werewolf more fearful of what was going to happen to him. I felt bad for the werewolf as he was only getting more terrified every moment the hunter talked to him with a threatening voice.

"No. No, I came - I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here. That's all. Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear!" The omega said, honestly as he shook his head. I felt sorry for the werewolf and hoped he would make it out alive. I wish I could help him, but I'm powerless against all of those hunters. I'm not even sure if Derek, Scott, and I could take them because there's too many with guns and other weapons for us. We'd be dead before we could cut the omega down.

"Gentlemen! Take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell them what we've caught?" An old man yelled walking out and showing himself to everyone. I felt like someone just stabbed me when he talked because I could feel the bad vibes off of him. I instantly knew that he was bad news and to not to stay near him or try to chit-chat with him.

"An Omega," Chris stated and I felt more worried about the homeless omega now. I gripped Derek's arm with both of my hands as I felt scared of what they were going to do. I saw the old man smirk as he looked at the scared werewolf.

"The lone wolf! Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. And possibly alone by his own choice..." The old man began to say as he walked over to one of his men. He pulled out a sword and smirk evilly at the werewolf as he walked back over to him. The werewolf began moving, trying to break free and I wanted to look away, but my eyes wouldn't listen to me.

"Certainly not a wise choice. Because, as I am about to demonstrate - an Omega rarely survives - On his own," The evil old man said and then he swung the sword. I watched in horror as the werewolf was cut in half from the waist. I couldn't look away as his intestines fell to the ground.

Scott was trying to look away, like I wanted to, but Derek wanted him to see what the hunters were doing. "Look. Look. Look at them! You see what they do? This is why you need me. Why we need each other. The only way to fight them is together," Derek whispered to Scott. The young werewolf watched the hunters with fear in his eyes.

"What are they doing?" Scott asked and I knew what they were doing. I may not of been a werewolf for long, but I do know what the Argent's go by. I know their code and by breaking it they've caused a war between werewolves and hunters. Derek taught me about the hunters and what could possibly happen if they broke the code. I know what they were doing...

"Declaring war..." I whispered as I stared at the old man, who I learned was, Gerard Argent, Chris's father. I watched as the old man stabbed the bloody sword in the ground and as his son looked a little concerned. I felt angry at what Gerard just did. No one, not even a homeless werewolf who eats dead body parts, deserved to be killed. I felt scared that someone I care about next could possibly be next or that I could become next. One thing is for sure, I'll die fighting for my pack and for my for life and everyone I care about...

"We have a code," Chris said, but the old man only glared at his son. I felt my eyes change, but I kept myself calm so I don't blow our cover.

"Not when they murder my daughter. No code. Not anymore. From now on, these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening? Because I don't care if they're wounded and weak. Or seemingly harmless - begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We find them. We kill them. We kill them all!" Gerard yelled and I glared at him...

The war has begun...

* * *

**Kaylee100: **I love Callie and Cole's relationship! I love Callie and I plan to have Callie become a bigger part in my story, later on. I'm glad you like the training scene with Derek and Cole. That was actually my first fighting scene I've ever wrote. Thanks for reviewing every chapter!

**************SassyGrl23**: I love her Gran! She'll become like a mentor to Cole because of the telepathy. She'll also become a bigger part in my story. I think Callie is adorable as well and I've been waiting to write that scene between Derek and Callie. I plan to have Derek and Callie interact more in my story, now because I think it'll be a cute big brother and little sister relationship or something like that. Thanks for reviewing every chapter!**  
**

**Kima ****Wolfwood**: I'm glad you like my story and there will be more Derek/Cole scenes together. This chapter is kind of a start of Cole starting to have feelings for him, same with him though. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**I'm really happy you guys are reviewing! They make me jump with joy and go sky flying! Lol! I'm really liking my story and I'm gonna stick with it! OMG I have over 1,400 reviews! That's so awesome! I've changed my mind about the reviews because I don't want to wait forever to post a chapter, so I want at least 3 reviews each chapter... I really hope that I get more thought because then that would make my day! Later on, I'll want more then, 3 reviews though... At least from different people. I'm not saying ****Kaylee100 or ****************SassyGrl23, should stop reviewing, I just want more reviews. I'm not asking much, I just want something!**

_******This is my longest chapter so far! I plan to have about 28 or 30 chapters? **_

**AUTHOR'S QUESTIONS TO REVIEWERS:**

**Did you guys like my scenes with Derek/Cole?**

**Do you guys have any couple names for them?**

**Which scene was your favorite in this chapter?**

**Please review if you like this chapter and you want to see what happens next. Reviews means that people actually like my story or are interested in my story. They keep me eager to write more and continue the story. If I don't get reviews I lose interest in continuing the story because what's the point? So please review!**


End file.
